


Hotel of Rock

by Mellybear



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kuzupeko - Freeform, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: Ibuki Mioda believes in rocking until the sun sets. And long after too. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu believes in sleep after the sun sets. And Peko is just caught in the middle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I based this fic off rookiewritersho's post about Kuzupeko being in the hotel below Ibuki's .

If there was one word to describe Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu it was irritable. But his most irritable state was between the hours of one am and five am. Times he she most definitely be asleep in bed and not woken up by Ibuki’s awful music. But yet, there he lay in bed listening to what had to be the worst song to possibly grace his ears. It was some stupid class trip to sharpen their talents where Ibuki found the time to strike. 

 

Kuzuryuu shouted over the music angrily to Peko who was in the room “for protection reasons only, thank you very much” and she responded calm but loud. 

“I could handle this if you would like young master.” Violence was not the way she planned to handle their classmate, but the same couldn't be said for him. 

“No, I got this!” The short boy shouted. Peko was sure a blood vessel was ready to burst at any moment. The lights of their hotel were promptly clicked on and Peko rose from her spot on the bed. Kuzuryuu looked around the yellow tinged room frantically, and Peko could only pray he didn't find a baseball bat. He laid his eyes on the broom closet that was there in case you got a sudden urge to clean he supposed. He crossed the room taking long strides and yanked the broom out. Looking up at the roof he knew there was no way, even with the added length of the broom handle that he could reach. He promptly stood on the disgusting vomit colored couch and began hitting the roof as hard as he could. 

“WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!” He shouted as loud as he called. 

“Oh I'm soooooorry. Are you not a fan of Ibuki's song?” She said in what he assumed was a microphone the way her voice carried. 

“I sure as hell am not! And especially not at three in the morning!” Peko stood awkwardly watching the exchange happen through thin flooring. 

“Young master, if I may-,” 

“No way Peko! I'm handling this!” He insisted continuing his assault on the roof. 

“Did I hear that correct? Sharing a room is against the rules you two! How about I dedicate this song to you. It can be called ‘school trip, hotel room of love’ what do you think.” Ibuki said over her playing. Kuzuryuu let out what could only be a noise of sheet rage as he jumped from the couch tossing the broom aside. 

“That's it! I'm going up there!” He said stomping to the door in his grey sweatpants and wife beater. 

“Young master.” The title suggested a submissive position, but the tone stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned to look at Peko avoiding eye contact like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

“I will go inform a chaperone of Ibuki's misconduct.” She said heading for the door, but Kuzuryuu grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

“But, you'll get in trouble too. For having been in my room.” He told her looking up at her. 

“Young master-,” 

“And then I'll get in trouble too and they'll call the family. Just. Forget it.” He said quickly a red tint to his face. 

“But young master-,”

“There's some earplugs around here somewhere I know I packed them.” He said walking away from her quickly to search. Peko smiled at the back of the young man, knowing overall he wanted to avoid sleeping alone. 

 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was irritable. But his soft heart kinda made up for it.


End file.
